


The Eyehole Monster and The Chairorpian

by froggyschair



Category: Trover Saves the Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24287575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggyschair/pseuds/froggyschair
Summary: Life had seemed so perfect after everything resolved itself and yet Trover can't help but feel that there's something more he yearns for in this euphoric afterlife.
Relationships: Trover/Chairorpian
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	The Eyehole Monster and The Chairorpian

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise that I'm an absolutely awful writer but I absolutely needed some TSTU fics so I thought I might as well make my own.

Nobody was surprised that Trover moved in with Chairorpian in the afterlife almost instantly after their arrival. Though their bond appeared strong while they were travelling around the universe, they were basically inseparable now. They could perfectly read each other, not that Trover never needed much reading when he would much rather articulate everything, and their interconnected lives just clicked perfectly.

Despite all this Trover’s constant denial of his feelings only worsened. Even though he vividly remembered the time he admitted his love for his ‘partner’ he still told himself it was more of a spur of the moment friend thing and nothing more than that. He wasn’t even sure how chairorpian relationships really worked either. His friends would recite information such as “chairorpians die after they mate once” or “chairorpians are only emotionally attached to their chairs” over drinks at Empty Peepers, but the credibility of the information was doubtful at best. Then the thoughts about rejections would overwhelm the eyehole monster. The thought of having to stay in the same house as someone who not only knew about your true feelings about them but rejected said feelings crushed him. 

But then all of those doubts just disappear instantaneously when he looks at the chairorpian. The way he would sit through his lengthy rants and rambles, and the fact that he never once seemed like he was losing interest in the latest account of what his past roommates did or what spacist remarks he heard while he was out, He would sit there, just listening attentively, treasuring every word that came out of the eyehole monsters mouth. And then there were all of the small sacrifices he would make just so Trover could feel those little bits more comfortable when he moved in. Like when he got a couch despite it significantly decreasing the amount of space in his living room just so Trover could stretch out while they watched TV together and reach his ‘optimal relaxation level’. Even the tiny things like the fact that Chairorpian only bought chocolate ice cream over his usual vanilla merely because its what Trover rathered.

They both changed each other’s lives so dramatically in the afterlife too. Most of the things they did together were never meant to become routine either. One day Chairorpian offered a very nervous Trover the dog leads and every day since Trover would run around with the doggos as Chairorpian floating not too far behind him. Chairorpian never was officially employed by the ICJ either, probably because of the boss’s shady dealings and unprofessionalism in all honesty, but the amount of times Trover went in without him would be a number close to 0. They’d spend hours playing Space Slam together, or sitting in their insulting office where they would just spin around on the chairs or gossip about their coworkers (which was more like Trover gossip and Chairorpian laughing over all of the dumb stuff that he said). 

Right now though, Trover was lying on the couch Chairorpian had got especially for him, zoning out as he attempted to process everything he felt. The TV blaring in the background muddled his thoughts, yet he could hardly complain as he was the one to set the volume just half an hour prior. He felt happy, life was practically perfect, but could it be more perfect? Every single moment Trover spent processing everything he only became more, and more aware of the hole which he felt in his heart.


End file.
